


Desperation

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

Stephen collapsed onto the couch. “God, I need a drink.”

Ryan groaned. “You'll be lucky. I haven't had a chance to restock since we hosted the team Christmas party. They just about cleaned us out of anything alcoholic.” He rummaged in the cupboard anyway, hoping that the rabble had overlooked something, anything.

“Well, I've got good news and bad news,” he eventually announced dismally. “There is one bottle left in here that isn't empty.” He stood back up, glasses in one hand and an unopened, dusty bottle in the other. “Unfortunately, it's Ditzy's Dandelion wine.”


End file.
